


Hungry Kitty...

by TheHiddenFox



Category: Mother 4, Oddity - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gentle Kissing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenFox/pseuds/TheHiddenFox
Summary: Stickat and Travis fight, but Travis finds that the Stickat is stronger than him....





	Hungry Kitty...

Travis was walking around in his hometown of Belring, taking in the sights and enjoying the sounds as he did. He noticed sounds coming from an alleyway that sounded rather like a cat, so he decided to check it out. After a bit of getting through some junk and trash around in the alleyway he saw the back of a head of the cat he heard the noises coming from. He approached it to see if it was in any distress or pain as he could use First Aid EMF on it to heal it up. The cat started to float up and revealed the rest of its stick like and noodly body, it was a Stickat! 

The Stickat turned around and saw Travis standing and staring and it mewed cutely at first but then hissed at him and attempted to attack, just missing! Travis reached into his pocket for his weapon, but he had left it at home and was left defenseless aside from his fists and VOX powers. He at first attempted to punch at the Stickat but it evaded each and every one of his attacks by moving it's noodly body only slightly out of the way from him. The Stickat seemed to laugh at him purring a bit and watched as he struggled to hit it, Travis noticed that this Stickat wasn’t exactly attacking him, and he took the opportunity to attack using VOX Daydream!......

Unfortunately it seemed like it had no effect on it….. (stupid random chance) the Stickat seemed to notice this and attacked at Travis and scratched and bit him! Travis was hardly hanging on my a thread, and he was too tired to use anymore of his VOX powers so he tried to run away…… But failed….. The Stickat attacked him once more leaving Travis with no energy left, but not eliminating him. Travis fell over forwards and the Stickat caught him with it’s noodle body purring happily, licking at its paw and seemed to laugh at him again. Travis tried to struggle away from it, but with no success, he was exhausted and could barely even keep his eyes open. 

The Stickat wrapped its body around him, pulling him in closer and started to lick at his face and mewed cutely. The Stickat, pulled him towards it, lustfully staring into his eyes, and gave his lips a long smooch, then separated with a string of saliva connecting them. It mewed and purred a bit staring at him seductively,and continuing to lick his face, then started to push his face into its mouth slowly. Travis tried to struggle his way out of it’s noodly body but didn’t have the power to. His face was slowly enveloped by the Stickat’s moist and warm mouth, licking his face still purring happily. The Stickat squished his body gently, making him squeal a little as the Stickat continued to pull his body into it slowly but surely.

Travis blushed as his body was starting to be pushed into the Stickat’s squishy, moist and hot insides… But he wondered for a bit, “Do Stickats even have stomachs?”. As he would find out firsthand it seems that they were more snakelike. The rest of his body was gently stuffed into its mouth and slid down into it, past its mouth into its…. Belly? Travis was still unsure about where he exactly was or what to call it, but what he did know is that he wasn’t getting out anytime soon. The Stickat purred and mewed cutely as it’s noodle like body had clear bulges in it, lightly struggling to escape. It…. seemed to be moaning? It used its paw and whatever remained of its noodly body to squish Travis helplessly struggling inside of it. 

Both Travis and the Stickat were blushing as he squirmed his way against it’s squishy, hot, and moist insides. The Stickat rested on the floor closing its eyes and purring happily at its captured prey. Travis didn’t know what was quite in store for him, or if he would even get out. He pressed his hand against its wet stomach wall and begged to be let go, instead the Stickat rested its paw on his hand imprint from the inside of it, purring still. Travis’ eyes were getting heavier and heavier as he grew more tired than he already was attempting to escape from his squishy confines….. He couldn’t fight it anymore and simply closed his eyes, accepting his fate….

When Travis next opened his eyes he found that he was at the front of his house, warm and wet, and the Stickat floating just a bit over him purring. Travis wondered how he got here, and how he was even still living! He could have sworn he was eaten…. And while he was, it seems that the Stickat had… Somehow spit him up safely…. Travis also felt more rested than he ever had in his entire life (then again he’s only 13). The Stickat swayed back and forth in the air and mewed handing Travis a red collar with it’s paw. Travis inspected it…. “Kinky” it had written on it. The Stickat put it’s head down as if it wanted him to be its master. He confusingly, but carefully put the collar on the Stickat and it meeewwweedd in delight as he did and nuzzled his face, wrapping itself around his body. It…. appeared to be his pet now? He pushed it off gently and the tried to get it to follow him inside his house, but it stayed in place purring. It was more of an outside pet it seemed. The Stickat gave him one last lustful look and gave him a lick on the cheek before floating away purring happily. Travis had a feeling, this wasn’t the last time he was going to see that Stickat. He also had a feeling that he’d probably be ambushed by it again and again, just so it can have a nice meal. 

The end. For now. Maybe.


End file.
